


I Don't Cheat

by slytheringurrl



Series: Neal and Sara Ficlets [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Card Games, Community: run_the_con, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Go Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal never plays fair, even when it’s over a simple card game with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _Show Me Yours_ over at run_the_con!
> 
> *NOTE: A book is a set of 4 cards of the same rank

Sara jogged up to Neal’s apartment, quickly greeting June on her way up. She pushed open the door, calling Neal’s name.

“Hey, Sara,” said Neal, stepping out of the shadows. He walked over and gave her a hug, pulling her close to him.

He said softly, “How was your day?”

As she withdrew from him, she smiled and replied, “it was a pretty great day actually. I got a lot of work done.”

“Good,” he smirked, “now, you can devote yourself to our activity today.”

Sara raised a perfect eyebrow, “What exactly are we doing, anyways?”

“It’s a surprise,” he told her with a grin, “but, first is dinner.”

***

“This is really good, Neal,” Sara told her boyfriend, as she sampled the light angel hair pasta that was seasoned with pesto and garlic.

“Thanks, but you should try the wine.”

She nodded, “What is it?”

“It’s a Chardonnay, it’s said to be very good with dishes that have garlic,” he said, expressing his love for wines and the culinary arts.

She took the glass he extended towards her, "Yeah, this _is_ good."

They sat down, and Sara eyed the pasta, now feeling hungry.

"Enjoy," Neal said, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm sure I will," Sara told him.

***

“Alright, so what are we doing tonight,” Sara asked, now truly curious.

Neal grinned, “Wait, let me just go and get it.”

He stood up and pulled open a drawer, ruffling through it’s’ contents.

_I hate surprises,_ Sara thought, _I rather know what I’m about to face._

“Okay,” Neal said, “Guess what we’re doing.”

Sara put her face in her hands, she hated guessing games. "I really don't know. Just tell me."

Neal brandished out a pack of cards, "We are going to play Go Fish!"

"Really," Sara asked skeptically, "Go Fish? Isn't that for kids?" 

He nodded, "It is. But I wanted to play it. I and Ellen would play it when I was little."

"Alright then," Sara shrugged, "let's play, then."

***  
"Neal, give me a king of spades."

"Go Fish," he sang, already having 4 books*, and winning by a mile.

"Of course," she sighed, "all your cards are amazing."

"I'm a lucky guy, he laughed.

He stood up and walked over to get some wine, not before casually leaning over and glancing at his girlfriend's cards.

Sara caught his glance and shook her head.

When he sat back down, she exclaimed, "You're cheating in a card game?"

Neal looked at her incredulously, "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm telling you that you are cheating."

Neal muttered, "I thought you wouldn't catch me."

"Neal, I always catch you."

"Yes, you do," he agreed, "but, I wish you hadn't."

She smirked, "Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out in our favor, does it?"

"Nope," he said, grabbing his cards. "Let's keep playing."

After a few minutes, Neal was itching to win. Sara was scraping in all the books* and she was kicking his ass.

"So, how does it feel to lose," Sara asked.

"I guess it's not that bad," he grumbled.

"You know, I want to see your cards."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "You've seen mine, so it's only fair."

"Fine," he handed Sara his cards, 5 hears, a jack of hearts and a seven of spades.

Sara leaned over, "I really don't want to play anymore."

Neal pulled her into his lap, and kissed her hard.

"I really don't want to play this anymore, either," he whispered, now nibbling at her ear.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Let's do something else, shall we?"

"I'm game," Neal told her, lifting her and carrying her towards the bed.


End file.
